legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Randy Orlando
CS3 = |-|Zero = Randy Orlando (Randolph Orlando), is the oldest member of the Special Support Section of the Zero/Ao duology. Appearance Randy is a well-built young man who wears an orange overcoat over a white shirt and black jeans. He has scarlet hair which he pulls back in a ponytail to keep from getting in his face. As of Trails of Cold Steel III, he wears a white coat over a black dress shirt with an orange tie and dress pants. He and Tio Plato both wear white coats when reappearing in the the Trilogy. Personality Randy has a laid back personaitly and likes to have fun more than anything. However, he has a strong elder brother sense to his friends and does not take 'nonsense' from anyone. Character Profile A former member of Zemuria's strongest jaeger corps, the "Red Constellation",” Randolph Orlando was second best being the leader's son and the next to inherit leadership. However on one mission that claimed the life of a friend, Randy left the corps not being able to stand the blood-stained tradition of his family. He eventually ended up in Crossbell, where he joined the Crossbell Guardian Force but was discharged due to an altercation with the commander-in-chief. Immediately following, Randy was scouted to become a member of the Crossbell Police's newest Special Support Section, a place where he finally belonged in facing numerous difficulties alongside Lloyd Bannings, Elie MacDowell, and Tio Plato. He takes the role of the elder brother of the team and watches out for everyone, especially Lloyd in place of Guy Bannings, Lloyd's deceased brother. After Crossbell's annexation along with Special Support Section's disbandment, Randy continues to pursue Crossbell's independence by assisting preparations with the resistance movement. Despite being reassigned again to the Crossbell Military Defense Force now a subsidiary of the Imperial Army, he decided to head to the Empire after receiving advice from a certain someone. Currently at Thors Academy Reaves II Campus, he becomes the head instructor of Class VIII: Tactics Division. Background Randy, otherwise known by his real name Randolph, was born in an unknown area either in Zemuria or somewhere else. At the age of 4, he was given a knife. At the age of 6, he was taught how to shoot a gun. At 9 years old, he starting fighting along side his father which overtime led him to be known as a monster, The Crimson Reaper. He remembers clearly from that day, he killed two enemies and then proceeded to lose count of how many lives he had took afterwards. From birth, Randy was taught his only worth was to kill and that is how he lived his life until a traumatic experience of losing his dear friend made him realize how horrid his family's way of life was. He fled from his father, uncle, and younger cousin and never looked back from of his constant fear. After running away from his blood stained past, Sonia Bertz found him lost and took an interest in the boy. Randy enlisted into the Crossbell Guardian Force. After many feuds with the head of the CGF, Sonia asked him to join The Special Support Section at the age of 21. A year later at 22, he met his friends Lloyd, Tio, and Elie which changed his life for the better. Notes/Trivia *Randy is the main power-offense member of the team. *As of Cold Steel III, Randy is the second Trails character other than Sara Valestein to become school instructor with a jaeger background. *Fie Claussell and Randy both lost their fathers when the men fought to the death. *Randy shares a lot of traits similar to Crow Armbrust, being fun-loving, liking to gamble, give off a big brother vibe as well as having bad pasts. *"PeTiote," is Randy's nickname for Tio. References Category:Male Characters Category:Special Support Section Category:Crossbell Police Category:Crossbell State Guardian Force Category:Protagonists Category:Law Enforcers Category:Crossbell Civilians Category:Party Members Category:Jaeger Category:Red Constellation Category:Thors Academy Staff Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Class VIII